Mirai May
by Anime Viper
Summary: What if May existed in the Mirai timeline? Basically a re-writing of the Android and Cell Sagas.
1. Arrival

Mirai  
Yet another romance story.   
This is during the Mirai timeline with Mirai Trunks. Only in this one, Goten and May were born about a month after Goku died of the heart disease. All three are Super Saiyans, and when Bulma offers them a chance to go back in time to destroy the androids that destroyed their lives, they jumped at the opportunity. Goten does not go with them. This is basically the Android and Cell sagas rewritten.  
Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ. I do not make any money from this, and I have no money. I lost it on a bet that I could beat Vegeta on a card game-Go Fish.  
This is only the first chapter, and it's another Trunks/May. I think I'll always do that, it feels weird to try and put him with Pan or Marron. Anyways, don't forget to review!  
Trunks:19 when they first arrive  
May:18 when they first arrive  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Trunks stared at Freiza from the cliff they were standing on. Trunks had on a waist-length Capsule Corp. jacket, black pants, a black tank top, and a sword strapped to his back. May was wearing a black fighting gi, the sign on the front and back meaning "dragon". (Anyone getting a sense of a theme here?)  
  
"That must be him. I feel a bunch of kis over there. Do you think that's everybody?" Trunks asked, looking over at the concealed group of fighters.   
  
"Must be, they look just like all those old pictures Bulma-san showed us before we left." May stated, pushing her ponytail back behind her shoulder.  
  
"Well, I guess we should get down there..." Trunks said as he jumped into the air and began to fly down towards the alien tyrant.  
  
May nodded and followed.  
  
Freiza blinked as his scouter picked up two miniscule kis, 5 and 8. They were approaching quickly. He nearly jumped as two teenagers landed on the ground not far from his ship. He soon discovered that these two were the owners of the tiny kis.  
  
"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school or something...?" Freiza taunted, his tail swaying gently from side to side.  
  
"We're here to destroy you, Freiza." Trunks snarled.  
  
"You? Destroy me? Impossible! You're power doesn't even compare to mine." Freiza sneered.  
  
May rolled her eyes, her tail bobbing back and forth. "Geez, does this guy have an ego problem or what?" she muttered. Trunks glanced at her. "Maybe you shouldn't rely on your scouters so much, Freiza."   
  
Freiza turned to look at his men. "You there! Destroy them."   
  
A guard stepped forward and held up his blaster. He fired two shots at both of them.   
  
Trunks deflected the ones shot at him, while May just extended her aura, dissipating the ball of ki.  
  
"Hmm? What's this?!" Freiza said. "All of you, take them down!" he ordered.  
  
Upon hearing this, all of the soldiers readied their blasters and charged towards them.  
  
Trunks unsheathed his sword. There were a few slashing noises and the bright flash of metal in the sunlight.  
  
When he became visible again, the soldiers stood motionless. He sheathed his sword and turned around. The soldiers fell to the ground, all having various stab and slash wounds.  
  
"Now it's your turn, Freiza." Trunks snarled.  
  
(Don't kill me, I can't remember everything that happened, so I'm gonna skip some stuff, okay? Anime Viper...)  
  
Trunks, now at SSj, took off into the air and began fighting Freiza, Trunks landing considerably more blows.  
  
May frowned and dropped from Super Saiyan. "I guess I'm not needed here." she grumbled, crossing her arms and watching as Trunks easily beat the living daylights out of Freiza.  
  
Freiza coughed. Trunks took this opportunity to unsheath his sword again and cut Freiza in half.  
  
May watched, looking for any sign that Trunks might need her help.   
  
'May!' Trunks called over their telepathic link. 'What?' she asked back. 'I need you to take care of Freiza's father. Can you handle it?' he asked. May nodded.   
  
May smirked. She was hoping Trunks wouldn't get to have all the fun. "Alright. Good. I was getting bored." she said.   
  
May powered up to Super Saiyan, just as Trunks had done, and attacked King Cold. May threw punches and kicks, Cold having no chance whatsoever to block. May charged a ki blast and let it loose on King Cold, a blue-white beam of pure energy, tearing his body apart and completely destroyed him.  
  
After they destroyed King Cold and Freiza, they blasted the ship, eliminating all traces that they were ever there.  
  
Trunks put away his weapon and looked in the direction of the other Z-fighters.  
  
'May, you should probably talk to them.' Trunks said telepathically to May, via their telepathic link.  
  
May nodded and walked towards the group of Z-fighters.  
  
"Um, hi. You look familiar, do we know you?" Bulma asked.  
  
"No. Listen, Son Goku will be arriving in about two hours. The location is just a little ways that way." May said, pointing towards the west.  
  
"How are you two Super Saiyans?!? Only fighters with Saiyan blood can reach that level!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
May smirked. "Ah, the infamous Bad Man shirt. It really suits you, Vegeta." she said.  
  
"How do we know you're tellin' us the truth?" Yamcha sneered.  
  
"Fine. Don't believe me. Doesn't bother me in the least." May said as she flew off, her ponytail gently blowing in the wind.  
  
Krillin shrugged and flew after her. Yamcha looked at Bulma. "You're not going without me." Bulma stated simply. Yamcha rolled his eyes and picked her up.  
  
Everyone, even Vegeta, followed...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Oooh I'm evil. I hope you like this! I just happen to like Mirai Trunks more than GT Trunks. Sue me. Anyways, review! I'm working hard on the next chapter, as well as the next chapter of "Saiyan Prince". CHAPTER ONE REVISED ON APRIL 20, 2001. 


	2. Secrets Revealed

Mirai-Chapter Two  
Anime Viper:Alright. I am finally working on the next chapter of For the Love of Blood, as well as the next chapter of Saiyan Prince.   
Audience:YAY!  
Anime Viper: Ano... yeah. Anways, make sure you leave a review, because if you don't, it's like stealing. Got it? Get it? Good.  
Disclaimer: I don't frickin' own DBZ!!!!!  
In case you are wondering, I KNOW the DBZ senshi would recognize Goten as Goku's son. That's why he didn't come along.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Trunks and May were sitting in the middle of the desert, arms and legs crossed, eyes closed. To anyone watching, they were just sitting there. But any experienced warrior would know that they were spirit-fighting.  
  
::In the spirit training um...thingy::  
May threw a punch at Trunks, then dodged a ki blast.Trunks kicked at her ankles, and the blow hit it's mark. May fell and was immeadiately hit with a blast from Trunks.  
  
'Ow! Jeez, what was that for?' May thought.  
  
Trunks crossed his arms. 'The androids won't go easy on you.' he thought at May.  
  
'It doesn't matter anyway. We're just spirit fighting.' May reminded him.  
  
::done spirit fighting::  
  
The three stood up and looked toward the sky. As if on cue, a round object began shooting towards the ground, leaving a trail of white energy behind it.  
  
A few moments later, a loud crash was heard as the object impacted. The Z Warriors all headed towards where it landed.  
  
As they approached, they noticed a large crater, and in the middle of it, a white Saiyan space pod.  
  
It began to open slowly, and Son Goku stepped out. He noticed all his friends standing around the edge.  
  
"Hey, guys. How'd you know I was comin'?" he asked, stepping out of the pod. He floated up towards them.  
  
"Goku! You're back!" Krillin exclaimed. "Hey, I missed all you guys too, but, how did you know I was going to land here?" he asked, remaining true to his famous "clueless" personality.  
  
"These two told us, but we don't know who they are. They won't tell us their names." Bulma said, gesturing towards the two time-travelers.  
  
"Hi! I'm Son Goku!" he said, extending a hand in welcome.  
  
"We know who you are. We need to speak with you, Son Goku." May said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Um, in private," Trunks said, jerking his head to the west, "Follow us."  
  
Goku shrugged and flew after them. When they landed a short distance from the other Z-fighters, Goku spoke.  
  
"So, how come you guys wanted to speak with me alone?"  
  
Trunks stepped forward. "My name is Trunks. This is going to sound really strange, but we're not from this time. We traveled here in a time machine, from 20 years in the future."  
  
Goku's eyes widened. "Really? From the future? That's incredible!" he exclaimed.  
  
"But, one more question: How were you able to transform in to Super Saiyans?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. Vegeta was right. Only he, yourself, and Gohan have Saiyan blood. And I got mine from him, he's my father." Trunks explained.  
  
"WHAT? You're kidding!" Goku was surprised. 'I wonder who his mother is?' he thought.  
  
"We didn't come here to tell you that. I have to talk to you about something. In three years, on the morning of May 12, at 10 am., a horribly destructive duo will show up and annhililate nine miles southwest of South City. They have dreadful power, even by our standards. They're monsters. Once this pair sufaces, the earth and everything you know will be gone for good." Trunks said.  
  
Goku's eyes widened. "O-okay. Can you tell me who your mother is? Do I know her?"  
  
"Yes, you do. She's standing just over there." Trunks said as he pointed towards the rest of the Z-senshi.  
  
"Bulma's your MOTHER?!" Goku exclaimed.  
  
May punched Trunks in the arm. "Don't forget the medicine!" she hissed.  
  
"Oh yeah! Here you go. In less than three years, you will get a horrible heart virus. You will die from it." Trunks said as he handed the little bottle to Goku.  
  
"So, I won't even get to fight these androids? Then what's this for?" Goku asked, examining the bottle.  
  
"It's medicine for the virus. In your time, there is no cure, but in our time, there is." Trunks explained.  
  
"Alright... Now, who are you?" Goku asked, pointing to May.  
  
Trunks and May looked at each other. A question tugged at the back of her mind: Should I tell him he's my father?  
  
Trunks knew that if May told Goku who she was, there was a chance she might not exist.  
  
"Um, she's just a friend of mine who came along." Trunks said quickly. Goku had a feeling this was not entirely truthful, as they had both transformed into Super Saiyans, but he kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Well, we need to get going now. Ja ne!" May said as the duo flew off back towards their time machine.  
  
Goku watched as they disappeared. He flew back towards the others. As he flew, a question tugged at the back of his mind: Who was that girl? She looked really familiar.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Alright. Here's chapter two. Completed at 4:33am on March 18, 2001 I'm working on the next parts to Saiyan Prince and For the Love of Blood. Keep an eye out. 


End file.
